Four Worlds
by Mediale
Summary: Ravenclaw Gryffindor Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Their stories have always been told but it’s time to see behind the glamour.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters all belong to J.K Rowling**

**Summary:** Ravenclaw; Gryffindor; Slytherin; and Hufflepuff. Their stories have always been told but it's time to see behind the glamour.

--&--

**Four Worlds**

**Prologue**

The world we live in is a strange one to say the least. After all, some people have so much to do, while others have nothing. I have only one job. That one job allows me to rest nearly peacefully all year long.

But there are still mysteries to be solved, cures to be found, and babies to be born and people to die. We each lead our lives in a different way and some of us continue to live, not knowing that our world is truly separated into two.

The magical world, and the muggle world—a world of non-magical men, women and children. And within each world, there are of course, schools. There are many magical schools but there is one certain school that has the most stories and legends behind it. Harry Potter, the-Boy-Who-Lived, attended there, as did You-Know-Who. But the tale I am about to tell happened long before they were here, and long before you were alive.

Of course, if you are a witch or wizard you will have heard the many tales of the four founders. Perhaps, if you haven't heard of the infamous four; their names are: Godric Gryffindor; Salazar Slytherin; Rowena Ravenclaw; and Helga Hufflepuff.

There are no official recordings of their masterpieces, their accomplishments and their general lives but people have always talked. Their legacy lives on, and we listen to the stories our loves, relatives, and acquaintances have to say.

It is said that Gryffindor Godric was the noblest of them all; that he had a lion's heart. He was bold, he was brave, righteous and of course intelligent— after all wasn't that how all the children that were admitted into his valiant house?

It is said that Salazar Slytherin was a man with cunning skills. His words were made of sugar and he could lead into any trap, and no one could compare with his potion skill— after all wasn't that how all the children that were admitted into his persuasive house?

It is said that Rowena Ravenclaw was a woman of great intelligence; the inspiration of many scholars. Her tongue was sharp and witty, and she could memorize whole books within hours— after all wasn't that how all the children that were admitted to her brilliant house.

It is said that Helga Hufflepuff was a kind-hearted woman; unfortunately she did not have the brains to match her heart. She was a just woman, and a friend of everyone that she met—after all wasn't that how all the children that were admitted to her amiable house?

But then again, these are just the words passed down for two hundred years—two hundred and thirteen years to be exact. They are just words passed down by old midwives, gossiping neighbours and loose tongue children?

But still we believe all that they say.

What if I were to tell you that everything is all wrong? That Slytherin was not an evil parseltongue, set on pureblooded domination; that Gryffindor wasn't as noble as he seemed; that Ravenclaw wasn't as witty as described; and that Hufflepuff wasn't a clumsy, but big-hearted fool?

What if I were to tell you that these four did not know what would happen in the grand scheme of things. They did not plan the outcome, nor did they plan to meet each other. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw were unlikely friends. After all they came from not two worlds but four;

Royalty; Knighthood; Poverty; and Slavery.

It is the unthinkable, is it not?

--&--

If you chose, you can follow the true story. It is the story that was meant to be told, instead of the glamorous lies that have been left in their leave. You will find the truth, see the beginnings and see the endings.

You will see the lies that they weaved the deceit. But you will also see the budding friendship and trust.

In fact, the only truth that has been passed down, is the names of the four great founders.

It is your choice to follow; your choice to believe. After all I'm just a hat—the Sorting Hat. What could I possibly know?

--&--

The idea has been tempting to me for so long; I really hope you'll enjoy it! I know the chapter was short, but they will get longer as **Four Worlds **progresses.

I don't have a beta at the moment, so if any wishes to be one; please put it in your review or PM me. I would appreciate it _so_ much.

Thank for reading,

_Elle_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and characters all belong to J.K Rowling

**Summary:** Ravenclaw; Gryffindor; Slytherin; and Hufflepuff. Their stories have always been told but it's time to see behind the glamour

**Four Worlds  
**_**Written by Mediale**_

_--&--_

**Chapter One**

**--&--**

The child was completely stunning, there was no denying it. And those eyes, those almond shaped eyes were begging him so desperately. It didn't help that those thin lips were curved into an animalistic—but beautiful—smile, as the child dwelled deeper into his carrier's arms.

_How could anyone say no to him?_

Perhaps the answer to this question was the last detail that the silent observer failed to see. Two petite hoofs peeked out from the curved arms that protected him.

The proclaimed observer stepped closer and sighed, the breath fanning across the satyr's round face. One look at the other man that held the young boy even tighter than before, told him what he was going to say.

It had happened many times before—this exact same situation, in fact. His young ward was too soft for his own good; the young man had always been bringing creatures, plants, or things (and many other objects that fit in _other_ categories) back to his family's manors. The weak, the orphans, or the misfits would tear the young man's heart apart, and he just couldn't see them living all alone…unprotected with no one to help save them.

The routine was simple; they would first have civil conversation, the current object ignored; then the dreaded question would be popped.

_Please can he/she/it stay?_

And each and every time, large eyes would stare pleadingly at him. It was almost as if his ward had instructed his findings to do so.

And somehow, each and every time, Young Lord Salazar 'Slytherin' would prevail and win the—sometimes--heated arguments/discussions. By now the family's manor had countless creatures, hidden amongst the grounds. To Salazar's credit, he had hardly ever seen the strange beings after Salazar would first introduce them.

"May I ask what you think, Jacob?" Salazar asked, a single black eyebrow rose in question.

Jacob sighed again. He surely was getting too old for this.

"You know what I think Salazar. I've said it too many times for you not to know. But at least this time this child is normal…" Jacob answered, but he stopped short when he saw his ward's expression.

His raised eyebrow was down, and Salazar lips were stretched in a sheepish half-grin.

"He's normal by my standards, though maybe not by yours."

Salazar shifted, the young satyr's hooves appearing from his protective arms. Jacob groaned, struggling to keep himself from rubbing his temples.

"God. Salazar, your father is having visitors, and the new chambermaids are arriving! Don't you have common sense?"

"I have enough sense to know not to use the Lord's name in vain," Salazar retorted carelessly.

"Then I would have to believe in hell and heaven, and thus I would have to believe in the devil. And if I believed in the devil, I would have to believe that this family was its disciples. That wouldn't put me in a very comfortable position, now would it?"

Salazar snorted.

"Mother is too busy praying for her soul's redemption to follow the devil's lead," Salazar paused to take a slow breath, struggling to keep a bitter tone out of his voice, "And the devil really has no part in this, since I will be sure to hide this little fellow carefully."

Salazar turned, signaling the end of the conversation. In a handful of long and graceful steps the young lord reached the door. His hand rested softly on the smooth, old door, pausing in momentary thought.

"No one will notice, and no one will suspect anything. I swear on my honour." Salazar murmured, partly still in his moment of reverie.

"You better keep your promise," Jacob answered, quiet as his ward. "The burnings have been happening more often. People are like you are starting to become victims."

Salazar glanced over his shoulder, the small satyr's head blocking his solemn smile from Jacob's view. "People like who?" the young lord asked playfully. His lips quirked upwards, but Jacob stared at him with flat eyes.

Jacob's arms folded across his chest, staring down at his ward once again.

"Fine. You can be no fun at times." Almost carelessly, Salazar raised a free arm, as he shifted the satyr's weight." I swear no one will notice anything." He repeated firmly, "After all, has anyone really watched me?"

Jacob sighed. His shoulders heaved upwards, and then fell heavily down. Reluctantly, he admitted Salazar was right. Salazar was simply a Lord; he could charm his way out of anything, and he was good-looking, but he was one amongst dozens.

"Just be _careful_."

The pregnant quiet lingered, heavy on the room's two occupants.

Salazar opened the door impatiently—as if he could close the door the present and future conversations—and strode out, Thomas still watching him.

_How could anyone _not_ notice? How could anyone not watch, and see?_

Even with Salazar's retreating figure growing smaller, Thomas could still recognize his ward's uncanny grace. The younger man didn't walk, he seemed to _dance_. As if he strode on air, or he had tiny wings on his feet.

If Jacob didn't know better, with the young man's ethereal looks and grace, he would have assumed he was one of the Fay. Instead he was the next best thing—or worst, it simply was a matter of opinion. Lord Salazar Slytherin was a witch, a warlock, a wizard, an enchanter; whatever you wish to call a magical creature such as himself.

Now one may think that this would may everything easier for the caretaker. The young wizard could entertain himself with silly magic tricks, and with a flick of his hand he could protect himself from a wild beasts or kidnappers. Magic would solve everything, wouldn't it?

Unfortunately for Jacob, magic did not solve his problems, but increased them instead. The little magic that Salazar could perform was impossibly extravagant, and Jacob couldn't help but wonder how no one had ever noticed the things that were created. And so, Jacob would always worry. It was most likely aging him beyond his true years.

But this was life with a magical Lord. What else could you expect?

--&--

It had seemed as a certain lord had already forgotten a previous conversation, as he walked—or rather danced down the halls. His steps had a strange bounce to them, as he counted to himself in his head, mouthing the words to a nonsensical song.

Salazar's arms swung loosely around with the exaggerated motions he created with his legs. The satyr, which only moment before had been cradled close to his chest, was already gone.

The corners of his mouth turned slightly upwards at the thought of the beautiful creature. The satyr had stubbornly huddled close to the Lord.

_One more step. A little farther._

The satyr had stayed in one place. Its large eyes had stared pleadingly at him, as it quivered on the ground. Full, ruby lips had pouted childishly at the wizard. Salazar would, no doubt, ruefully admit that in that tiny moment he considered keeping the young child close to his side.

_You have family. People like you. Just a little bit further, now._

Another little push and a tiny shove had been enough motivation for the tiny magical creature to shuffle away. Salazar had stayed and watched the satyr disappear into the leaves, smiling as he saw a swift—almost unnoticeable—shadow appear beside the tiny thing. The new arrival was accepted instantly.

The creatures that lived on his land had long ago accepted that there would always be newcomers to their land, as long as the young Lord still remained breathing. Though, the species treated the others with caution, those among their own race were graciously brought into there already large family.

And perhaps that was what Salazar had hoped for. The strange young man that you couldn't help but notice and he couldn't help but not notice you. Indeed, at that current moment he had entered a particularly busy hallway but he paid no attention as he deftly wove through the bustling servants that he may or may not have noticed.

Among these hardworking servants was a new maid with large brown eyes, and a stout and slightly bulky figure. And those already large eyes of Helga Hufflepuff became even larger as they stared at the oblivious

--&--

And so the first chapter is finished, after a very **long** delay. I hope you enjoyed though I'm not sure I'm going to finish this fanfic since I've kind of lost interest. I'll decide soon, and post something tomention that this fanfic has permanately been dropped.

Ta ta,

Elle


End file.
